


Apotheosis

by slayerette



Category: The Magicians (TV), The Magicians - Lev Grossman
Genre: (blaze it), Bechdel Test Pass, F/F, Female-Centric, Femslash, Gen, I hope that all 11 members of the fandom enjoy this, POV Female Character, RIP weed number wordcount, References to Homophobia, and is no longer, book!julia is canonically spooky i'm not just an edgelord i swear, rewritten/edited FINALLY, some pretentious gay nonsense, takes place in a messy blend of show-verse and book-verse, the great tragedy being that my word count was at 420, who doesn't love that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 09:24:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9881876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slayerette/pseuds/slayerette
Summary: "It's everywhere, all around me, a whole world of power and beauty. You can't unsee it.""You wake up for the first time."(1x02)Marina wakes up, for the second time.Or, Marina is resurrected and is absolutely one hundred percent chill about it, no lie.





	

She wakes up, for the second time. Takes stock of her surroundings, which she doesn't feel like she's had in a while. Of Julia, sitting patiently nearby, irrevocably changed.

Of herself.

She wonders, emphatically, 'what the fuck'. Finds it difficult, for the first time in a long while, to voice this particular query. 

Julia, if she can still be called that, spares her. 

"I pulled a few strings. You're safe now. Here, if you want."

 _In Fillory_ , Marina thinks. Because why the ever-loving fuck not? She's alive, she's in Fillory, and Julia's gone all black-eyed girl on her undead ass but it's whatever. She can definitely be cool about it.

She’s hoping she’ll get a few goddamn minutes to her goddamn self before any goddamn woodland creatures try goddamn talking to her. Because she’s heard that’s sort of a thing, here, and Marina's done a lot of shit but she thinks she'd probably feel crappy if she freaked out and blew up, like, a squirrel or whatever. Still. It's not like it's anything she can't handle.

Yeah, she can be cool about this. All of it. She  _can_. Just you fucking watch.

Julia smiles then, very carefully, and it's strange, unearthly. Beautiful, and so much like magic, Marina thinks, in that she won't ever unsee it. 

"You've changed." She keeps her voice level. Casual. Like Julia hasn't become a- what, really? A Goddess? A Monster? Our Lady Sierra Club, realized at long last?

What the fuck. _Honestly_. 

Julia's dark, dark eyes light up, amused. Like she's read Marina's mind. Maybe she has.

Maybe that should alarm her. Or, maybe, Marina's never really felt the way she's meant to about power and never really will. The latter seems the most likely.

"I have." Julia pauses, considering. Calculating. Still Julia, even if she isn't. "And so, I expect, have you."

Right. That's right. She was in some sort of hell, wasn't she? It's difficult for Marina to recall, just now. If she tries, really tries, she can barely remember a girl, somewhere dark and blinding all at once. The girl suffered, Marina knows. Distantly, she is aware that she was the girl and the girl was her, but it hardly feels that way. That girl is a hundred years and miles away. Marina is untouchable.

And some kind of goddamn zombie, as well as being a witch and famously a bitch, and she just  _swears,_  but wouldn't Mother be _proud_. Her little girl is all grown up and a zombie-witch-bitch on top of the whole gay thing, and isn't that just adding insult to injury, really?

Honestly, Mother, what would the damn neighbors say if they could see her _now?_

It doesn't really matter, none of it does, not really. She's here now, and she's strong, and Julia is both of these things as well. She knows this in her bones. Little else matters.

She looks around, at this bright and shining world of power, and beauty. No, she realizes. _Nothing else matters_.

She gathers herself, because she is Marina fucking Andrieski.  She was the meanest hedge-bitch this world, or any other, had ever seen-- and this was before she, apparently, went to hell and back. So.

She is Marina fucking Andrieski, and she has nothing if not her shit together. She will not sit and gape, not even for divinity. Not even for Julia Wicker. Not now, not when an eternity of everything she ever bled for is just within reach. 

She breathes, deep. Because she can.

Julia is still watching her, obviously expecting _something_. Which is sort of bitchy of her, considering.

Marina can respect that. It may or may not be attractive to her. 

"Well then," Marina begins, primly, pulling back her hair and sitting up straighter. Grinning, catlike. Wishing to God, or Gods, or Julia, or whatever, that she had her freaking lipstick. "Let's get started, shall we?"

Julia offers her another smile, and nods. 

**Author's Note:**

> And then Marina became a salt goddess, resurrected her cat, and took over the world(s) together with Julia, as per the gay agenda. Hurrah.
> 
> Still not sure how I feel about this, but I at least like it a little better than the original version? Also possible: I made it worse who knows?? what a fun possibility I sure love posting shit.


End file.
